You're an idiot, but I still love you
by Snakeeater91
Summary: A series of short stories revolving around Souji's and Yukiko's relationship after his return to Inaba. Fluffy, sharp, and witty dialog. Just light hearted fun.
1. Boating

"Uh, why are we doing this again...?"

"Ah, come on now, you know you're having a good time."

Yukiko sighed in response. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was burning pretty hot today. It was around 110 degrees today Yukiko remembered.

Yukiko sighed and leaned back so she was back to back with her companion. She moved her head back and laid her head onto his shoulder. She looked up at the cloudless sky.

It has been almost two years since Yukiko had to really worry about the forecast. Hell, the only reason she knew the forecast today was only out of habit. Memories of the infamous murder case began to fade. Inaba has stayed quiet and uneventful since then, which Yukiko and most other citizens were thankful for. Things were finally starting to settle down.

"_It would be a perfect day for a topsicle!"_ Yukiko thought.

"_It would be a perfect day to relax in the hot springs, or visit the shrine, or bringing one of my new books to the park and read..." _Yukiko sighed.

"_And here I am... on this stupid boat that is about half a mile away from shore... and with this stupid silver haired idiot and the burning sun."_

"See anything yet?" Her companion asked.

"No, and I haven't seen anything but water for almost a hour." She replied. She sighed once again, she was starting to get angry.

"I hate you."

"Hey now, you know you don't mean that."

"Oh really? Riddle me this, love, why is it that the week you come back from your almost two year absence, two years that I've spent missing you and waiting for your return, you want to risk our lives out in this open sea and trying to catch this stupid legendary fish that doesn't exsist? instead of, I don't know, catching up and spending time with me?"

"Have you been cheating on me with funky student while I was gone?" Souji turned his head to look and smirk at Yukiko.

"In fact I have, his hommies like to call him "Black Sheep", so please call him by that instead of funky student, which he finds offensive." Yukiko retaliated with her own smirk. Souji snickered.

"We both know funky student would be way into me more then you" Yukiko gave her own snicker.

"How so? I have boobs, so don't I automatically win? "

"95.7 The Funk would love to accompany me on this boat. Instead of being with you and whatever weird illicit things you do. "

"95.7 the Funk? Does he run a radio station?"

"Yup."

"Also, weird illicit things I do? Oh, you mean like being with a stupid silver haired guy in the middle of a freakin' river looking for some stupid fish that doesn't exist?"

Souji paused. Yukiko smirked from her victory.

"Ha, you don't have anything."

"Shut up!"

They both laughed. Yukiko began to moved closer to Souji. Sitting shoulder to shoulder, she nestled her head against his shoulder. She sighed once again, a sigh of happiness and contempt, instead of anger and annoyance.

"So, tell me again why we are here again?"

"We are trying to catch the legendary Guardian Fish."

"But... why the boat? Can't we just catch him on the shore?"

"Because I heard that if we went farther out into sea, we would have a better chance of catching him."

"Does the Guardian Fish really warrant you renting a boat, waking me up at six in the morning, and spending almost four hours in the sea doing nothing with the sun burning us?"

"Yup."

"You're an idiot."

"You just now noticed?"

Souji smiled at Yukiko and she rolled her eyes at him. They then spent the next half hour in silence. Just cuddling and enjoying each others company, but making sure they kept an eye their floaters which have yet to move since they were cast.

"_I wonder where me and Souji go from here..."_ Yukiko thought.

"_We have been going out for three years, somehow survive through a long distance relationship, and now that he is here to stay, I wonder if we can settle down now..."_

Yukiko knew that getting married at the young age of 18 was pretty silly, but she let her imagination run with it.

She then went on to fantasise about all the different ways Souji could purpose to her. How cute Souji would look in a they would hold the marriage, the decorations, who to invite...

And most importantly, the fun things they can do on the honey moon.

Yukiko quickly blushed at the thought. Souji noticed this change of face.

"What are you thinking about? You're blushing, so it must be good." Yukiko's light pink cheeks quickly turned to a much darker scarlet color.

"Nothing..." She said very unconvincingly. Souji began to smirk.

"Oh really? Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Please..."

"Nope."

"If you loved me you would tell me." Souji's smirk grew bigger.

"Come on, don't be like that..."

"You can just tell me..."

"No."

"Oh... I uh... see how it is then." Souji said in a very sad and disappointed voice. His arrogant smirk quickly changed to a very heartbroken and distressed look.

"I'm not going to fall for your stupid crap."

"Oh... then I see how much our love means to you then..." Souji released himself from Yukiko's embracing arms and sat up, facing away from Yukiko.

Yukiko sighed and embraced Souji from behind.

"Look... I was thinking about what the future holds for us. Like... where our relationship goes from here..."

Yukiko sighed, hating how she knew that she did in fact fall for his stupid crap.

"Well, where do you think it goes?" Souji asked. No longer smirking at his victory, but now very interested and curious.

"I-I... don't know. We would get engaged and... married... if you wanted to..." Yukiko rested her chin on Souji's shoulder. Souji at this point was blushing as well.

"I... think I would like that." Both of their minds were racing. Souji quickly needed to change the subject. While this was something he thought a lot about, he wasn't ready to handle this just yet.

"But... uh, before any of that happens, we need to catch this damn fish, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah! Your right!" They both gave a somewhat awkward laugh. While they didn't speak of this for the rest of the day, they both went home with something to think about. They also went home empty handed, to Souji's disappointment.

"_You know what? Maybe fishing isn't that bad..."_ Yukiko thought.

**AN: Bums me out to see such a lack of any Souji/Yuki stories. Hell, I'm bummed by the lack of any stories on here now. So I contribute what I can. Tell me what you think! Suggestions on how to improve my writing would be awesome as well!**


	2. Morning Sex

"Come on, wake up." Souji said to Yukiko resting inside her futon.

"Ugh... leave me alone..." Souji sighed and squatted next to her and gave her a little shake.

"Come on lazy, get up." Yukiko's head emerged from the blankets and faced him. Souji could tell she was not very happy to see him.

"Hey, you're the one who made me wake up at 4 AM for the past three days to catch you're stupid fish! And then you're like "Oh crap, I just remembered. You can only catch it during December when it's raining". Idiot! Now please let me rest for one day! I'll deal with more of your stupid crap tomorrow."  
>Yukiko turned her body toward the opposite wall, hoping that was enough to convince Souji her alone for just a couple of more hours.<p>

Souji stood up and smirked, examining the contents of her room that he could possibly use to wake her up.

"_Well, apparently Yukiko forgot just how persistent I am."_ Souji threw all caution of Yukiko actually getting really angry at him out the window, since they both knew that Yukiko can't really get angry at him. A fact that Souji loved to exploit.

"_Okay, I could turn the TV on and make it really loud, but where is the fun in that? Could pour cold water on her like I had to do when she passed out from Rise's omelet a while back, but I like variety. Hmm..."_

Souji's eyes wandered around her room, spotting framed pictures of the investigation team up on the wall. On a shelf was a model of a transformer thing that he gave her when he forgot her birthday.

"_How was I suppose her birthday when she didn't tell me?"_ Souji chuckled at the thought. His eyes found a black lacy bra hanging off the side of a drawer. Souji smirked.

"Oh! Now that Yukiko is asleep I can freely go through her underwear drawer!" Souji shouted. Hoping that Yukiko heard him. And if she didn't, he wouldn't be that disappointed.

Yukiko shot up out of her futon.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" She ran and stood in between Souji and her very personal belongings.

"Waking you up." Souji smiled. Yukiko gave a big sigh and sat on her loveseat. Souji sat down next to her, arm around her shoulders.  
>"Why do you do this to me?" Yukiko asked.<p>

"Because I love you."

"You express your love by constantly bothering me?"

"I know you love it, so you can't even say that I'm bothering you."

"As much as I hate to admit it, yeah... your right." Yukiko smiled at him and scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're lucky I don't get super pissed at you. Lucky I love you so damn much."

"Yeah, you're right, I am lucky you love me so damn much." Souji said, resting his head against hers.

"So, what's on the agenda today? I know you didn't come over just to mess with me."

"Oh, it turns out I remembered wrong. You CAN'T catch the guardian during December when it's raining. So we can still catch him apparently. I talked to the old guy at the-" Yukiko interrupted with a dead pan look.

"I will get my crazy knife fans and cut you if you aren't lying." Souji burst out laughing, Yukiko quickly joining in.

"Okay, before you go all Katana from Mortal Kombat on me, we are going to the day care."

"The day care? Why? We aren't going into the TV anymore, so we don't need money to buy weapons."

"Nanako's birthday is coming up, and she really wants this stupid expensive power rangers thing, and I need money to buy it"

"Aw, that's sweet of you."

"Yeah, she deserves something good to pay off the model thing I gave her last year."

"Wait, you gave her one those things like you gave me?"

"I... didn't remember. I was broke and I needed to give her something..." Yukiko laughed.

"You're terrible."

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I want to make up for it this year?"

"Ah, okay."

"So you want to come with me? Would love to have you along."

"Oh course. Would be nice to do something with you that isn't completely stupid." Yukiko giggled and smiled.

"Okay awesome. Get dressed and lets go." Souji got up from the loveseat and headed toward the door to let Yukiko dress. Yukiko quickly dragged Souji back toward her futon.

"It's still super early though, so can we na-"

"Morning sex? I don't know about this. I don't want to be really exhausted when I'm playing with the kids later, but if you insist..." Souji smirked at Yukiko blushing face.

Yukiko looked down at her feet in embarrassment. She paused, then looked up and wore a smirk of her own. She placed one of her hands on his cheek and wrapped her other arm around her back.

"Love, I do insist that..." Yukiko said in a rather seductive voice. Souji quickly tensed up and his face became red.

"Oh... uh..." Souji was at a loss of words. Yukiko giggled and smiled from her victory, cheeks still red.

"Ha. I got you." Yukiko's hand was gently caressing Souji's cheek, which seemed to only add to the redness of his cheeks. Her smirk turned into a genuine smile. Souji wrapped his arms around her and quickly collected himself.

"So, uh, we going to do this or what?" Souji smiled and Yukiko giggled.

"Well no, not just yet, but I've got another idea." Yukiko gave Souji a gentle kiss and continued.

"Come on, lets cuddle and take a quick nap. I've barley gotten any sleep lately, and the day care doesn't even open for like a couple more hours."

"While it may not be as fun as my idea, I'm down."

"I gotta say, I'm pretty proud of myself. I didn't think i had it in me to make you blush that hard."

"Heh, me ether."  
>"Well, I guess you pick up a few things when you're with someone who's main goal in life it seems is to pack you embarrassed."<p>

"What ever do you mean, ma lady?" Yukiko giggled.

"Shut up and let me sleep now."

**AN: Should update every Sunday, and sometimes on Wednesday if I have enough time. Feel much better about this one compared to the first chapter. Feel free to review and give me some suggestions on how to improve my writing and maybe some scenarios you would like to see!**


	3. The Swing From Hell

"I hope your happy with your "five more minutes of sleep" Yukiko. Missed the dang morning bus because of it. Now we have to walk to the day care."

"Hey, five minutes can make a huge difference you know, and look on the bright side, it's a beautiful day today. Perfect day for a walk."

"Yeah, you need the walk anyway." Yukiko glared at Souji.

"Hey, what does that supp-" Souji quickly interrupted.

"Aww, look! A cat!" Souji took off running to pet the newly emerged cat. Yukiko chuckled and ran to catch up. Souji squatted to pet the white cat. Yukiko squatted next to him, and giggled at how ecstatic Souji was at this encounter.

"You know, your not suppose to touch stray animals."

"Well, I bet we weren't suppose to enter a murderous television, but we still did that." Yukiko chucked.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Souji continued to pet the kitty. She watched Souji's happy face and giggled. She then looked at the cat, who also seemed to be enjoying itself. Yukiko wasn't the biggest cat person in the world, but it was fun watching her loved one act like a five year old as soon as a furry feline emerges. After a little while, she stood up and tugged at Souji's arm, signaling it was time to go.

"Come on love. It's time to leave."

"No. We are staying here for the rest of the day." Yukiko laughed.

"You would pick a cat over kids, money, and me? Because I'm about to leave." Souji sighed and complied. He waved goodbye to the kitty as he walked away. Yukiko grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"You're so cute, you know that?"

"Well, I think we both know I have a soft spot for cute things." He gave her his own smile and they both laughed.

"But speaking of cute things, I hope you know we when get our own place, the first thing we are doing is getting a cat." Yukiko scoffed in response.

"Uh, no. We are getting a dog. You know, an actual cute animal and fun animal. " Souji glared at her.

"I will destroy you if you ever say such things again." Yukiko laughed, but Souji kept his straight face.

Yukiko loved poking fun at Souji and his love for cats. While she was more of a dog person, she couldn't care less what animal they would get in the future. She was just happy that Souji thinks they would be living together in the future. Yukiko smiled at Souji's serious face.

"Aww, come on now, don't give me that mean look. Didn't know this was such a serious matter to you. Don't worry, we'll get a cat."

"Yeah, we better." And his serious face turned into a smile.

After a short while longer they finally reach the day care center. There were already more then a dozen kids running about. Souji spotted a three young ladies that he recognized. One of them turned and spotted him.

"Oh my god! Souji is that you!" She said. Her and her two other companions ran up to him. Each took their turn hugging and exclaiming how they couldn't believe that he was back. Yukiko crossed her arms and gave Souji an accusing glare. Souji continued to hug and make small talk with the young ladies. The girls would laugh in synchronous whenever Souji would make a joke, and Souji looked like he was having a great time. Even though he knew she was there, and that she was probably not okay with this.

Yukiko debated on whether slapping the three whores for swooning over her boyfriend, or slapping Souji for enjoying himself as much as he did.

But even though Yukiko had changed quiet a bit since she first met Souji, needless violence wasn't the Yukiko way.

Yukiko stormed off and approached the large section of kids. She knew that trying to play with kids in the mood she was in was probably not the best idea, but she would rather here then watching a couple of whores throw themselves at her boyfriend.

She noticed that the day care have expanded quiet a bit since she was last here. They had swings, sandboxes, jungle jims, and slides instead of just the flat land where the kids could run around in before. This place was like a playground.

Yukiko watched as the kids jumped and played on the equipment.

"I should have remembered you were the jealous type." Yukiko look behind her to see Souji walking toward her. Yukiko sighed and closed her eyes, hoping he would just go away.  
>"Shut up and just leave me alone." She replied. She started walking toward the swings. Swings were always her favorite thing to do during recess back in elementary school. And while swinging with a skirt on like she was today may not be one of her greatest ideas, she didn't really care. Souji followed.<p>

Yukiko took a seat on one of the swings. While she was clearly much bigger then these swings were intended for, she could still fit. Souji didn't have as much success as she did. Yukiko couldn't help but crack a tiny smile as Souji kept trying to sit on the swing. He just kept falling off trying to establish a stable position on the swing, but quickly went back to her sad face when Souji looked her way.

But to her demise, Souji saw it. Souji then knew that he could easily fix the damage he had caused. Souji then just resorted to standing in front of her, instead of dealing with that swing that Souji surly knew was a spawn of Satan.

"Okay, look... I'm sorry... I didn't know those girls would still be working here. I was sure they would be into full on prostitution by the time I came back." Yukiko cracked a small smile, even though she was trying her best to continue being mad.

"And I know, I looked like I was having a great time back there. But I wasn't going to tell the girls "Hey, leave me the hell alone, you're presence is making my girlfriend angry.". You know I'm not I'm not that type of guy." Souji rested his palms on her legs as he leaned forward to be face to face with Yukiko.

Yukiko knew that he was right. While he had changed Yukiko so much since they've met, going from a shy reserved introvert, to a more outgoing and open person. She could even up with Souji's witty fast talk and comebacks.

But Souji hadn't changed one bit since they met. He was still... whatever Souji was. Yukiko chuckled to herself that she couldn't even find the correct words to describe the enigma that was her boyfriend. He would go from being hell bent to catch a fish, to being ecstatic about being able to take part in the "Miss" Yasogami pagent, to seducing her on the school's rooftop, to being thrown into a murderous rage if a shadow even touched her inside the TV world, then would just so seamlessly fall right back into the witty fast talk.

Even though it has been two years since she has last seen him, Souji was still Souji.

"Yeah... you're right. I'm sorry for getting so upset, but you should've remembered that I'm the jealous type."

"Geez, after some of the fights you got into with Rise, hell yeah I should remember." Yukiko and Souji shared laugh.

"Oh god, I can't wait till she finds out you're back in Inaba. You are going to remember all over again." Yukiko gave a dry laugh. Even though she said it as a joke, she dreaded when she was finally going to find out.

"You mean she dosen't know yet? No wonder she hasn't been tailing me 24/7."

"Nope, actually I haven't told anyone yet. Only me, Dojima, and Nanako know. I want you all to myself." Yukiko smiled and rested one of her hands on his shoulder and went nose to nose with Souji. Starring deeply into his eyes.

"So selfish." Souji said. Yukiko chucked.

"Yeah, I know. I want to surprise them soon with a huge group gathering."

"Sounds great." Souji looked back and saw some of the kids looking at them. Souji realized this rather intimate position was a little much for the public. Yukiko caught his drift and stood up, establishing some space in between them .

"Shall we resume this later?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Now, ready to okay endless games of tag where you're always it with the kids?"

"Sounds like a dream come true."

**AN: What a weird chapter, am I right? There were like, actual paragraphs instead of just line after line of dialog! I am so proud of myself. Wonder how easy it was to tell that I wrote the beginning on Wednesday, and didn't touch it until Sunday afternoon. Wanted to go back and add more to the walking part, but hey, it's late and I have a deadline that I want to follow. **

**Thanks for the scenario suggestions everyone! And don't worry, I will starting adding interaction with other characters soon enough. As always, feedback on how to improve my writing is always welcomed! And also feel free to tell me what you are liking and disliking about the fic. Want more romance? Want more stupid banter? Or better yet, want less stupid banter? Please tell me!**


	4. Suave and Smooth

"That must be the shrine, right? Then that must be Aiya across the street then. I really should go back there sooner or later. Really want to enter the fabled "meat dimension". Which I'm sure I can enter after I die from a freakin' heart attack from trying to finish that bowl. Sounds like a nice way to die, if you ask me. That, or dying while having sex with Megan Fox when I'm like, 85 or something." Souji said to himself.

"Having sex with who when you're 85?" Yukiko asked, joining Souji who was leaning against a fence that overlooked most of Inaba. They had just finished their shift at the day care.

"Err, you." Souji replied, looking slightly embarrassed. Yukiko rolled her eyes and chucked.

"What are you even doing? You know talking to yourself is a sign of a crazy person, right?" Yukiko said.

"I'm just reminiscing. Trying to see how many places I can remember, since it's been so long since I've been in Inaba."

"And what does dying while having sex with me when we are 85 have anything to do with that?"

"Trying to find the perfect place. Dying on a mattress is so boring and dull. How about at the shrine? That would be a little romantic right, when we finally got together? Or maybe in the TV? Though, nobody would be able to find us and confirm our deaths. Or better yet, right in middle of the food court in Junes. One final middle finger to Yosuke before we die." Yukiko burst out laughing, Souji quickly joining in.

"I'm not sure what to think. "Aww, that's sweet that he thinks we would still be together and die together when we are old." Or "Wow, he is totally a insane sicko, and I should run away as quickly as I can"" They both laughed once again.

Yukiko then moved closer to Souji and wrapped one of her arms around his back, and rested her other hand on his chest. She rested her head against his shoulder. Souji moved his arm to rest around Yukiko's shoulder.

"I'm glad you chose the former." Souji said.

Souji and Yukiko spent some time looking over Inaba. The past couple of days have had beautiful summer weather, and today was no exception. Yukiko was convinced that Souji's return was the cause of that, since it felt like it had been raining everyday that he was gone.

Souji felt nostalgic and reminiscent looking over Inaba. Even though he had only been away for two years, it felt like a lifetime. Even though he had only lived here for less time then he was gone, he felt at home here, and he wasn't going anywhere else anytime soon.

"I've missed this place." Souji said, breaking the silence.

"This place has missed you. People have been asking when my "cute silver haired boyfriend" would return." Yukiko giggled. "People are going to start recognizing you soon. You won't be my dirty little secret for much longer." Yukiko chuckled a bit, but Souji could tell that laugh was only there to cover up her sadness.

"Hey, don't worry, no matter how busy I am I will always have all the time in the world for you." Souji reassured her. Yukiko smiled a bit.

"Thanks, my love. I should really stop being selfish and get the group together for a celebration of some kind. The team has missed you. Surprisingly enough, Yosuke has been blabbering about how much he can't wait to see you again more then everyone else has. It's really cute, if you ask me."

"Ah, yes, Brosuke. I've missed him as well. Probably going to go see him after we leave."

"Brosuke?"

"Yeah, Brosuke. He calls he Brouji."

"Awwww that's..." She snickerd. "that's so cute!" Yukiko fell into one of her infamous laughing fits. Souji rolled his eyes, but Yukiko could tell he was turning a bit red, which made her laugh even harder.

"Brouji! That is so cute and funny! Why haven't I thought of anything like that! How about Smouji. Rouji. Toeuji. Or how about..." Yukiko struggled to even continue her sentence. Souji started to worry is she could still breath since she was laughing so much.

"Oruji! HA! Get it? Or...uji? Like orgy!" Yukiko at this point was literally on the floor laughing now. Souji also began laughing, not only because he though Orouji was actually pretty funny, but just how ridiculous she looked right now. He looked around and saw that the ladies he talked to earlier were staring at them, which made him laugh even harder.

Yukiko continued to laugh for the next three minutes, long after Souji had gotten over it. She continuously mumbling Oruji to herself and laughing. Souji wanted to go visit Yosuke soon, so he needed to put an end to this.

"You know..." Souji began to smirk "you're starting to act like Rise. This is a totally Rise kind of thing to do. Making a stupid sexual joke like that."

It only took Yukiko a couple of seconds from going from complete laughter, to utter grief. Souji laughed at how quickly her mood changed.  
>"Just playin', love." He helped Yukiko up off the grass.<p>

"You suck, having to ruin my fun." She then noticed she had dropped two envelopes from rolling and laughing.

"Oh crap that reminds me." Yukiko picked up the two envelopes from the ground, Souji, being the opportunist that he is, gave an appreciative look at her butt.

"Since I don't plan on ever letting you talk to those ladies ever again, I went and got our pay for you." Yukiki said and handed both of the envelopes to him.

"Isn't one of these yours?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, but I don't need it."

"I can't take your money. You worked for it and you deserve it. Especially for your amazing hide and seek skills." Souji said, trying to hand one of the envelopes back to her. Yukiko once again declined.

"No, I don't need money. You're back in Inaba. I already have all I need." Yukiko smiled at Souji and blushed. Souji did the same.

"You know Yukiko, you are becoming quiet the little flirt." Yukiko chuckled and walked up to Souji and gave him a passionate kiss. Souji leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around her waist, and Yukiko did the same with her arms around his neck.

Yukiko went back for some air, and quickly saw the ladies from before with their arms crossed and talking to each other as they watched them. They were about 20 feet away Yukiko smirked and went to kissing Souji. She leaned much more into it, and even started visibly adding some tongue, knowing now that they had an audience.

After a little while longer, one of the ladies cough loudly to get their attention.

"Oh? Were we bothering you?" Yukiko said, smirk all over her face. Souji could tell that Yukiko was enjoying this, and decided to play along. Souji began to kiss down Yukiko's neck as if he didn't her the ladies. One of his hands visibly began tp travel downward, and rested on her butt.

The ladies were red in anger. Yukiko chuckled and decided that she had had her fun. It was time to leave before things started to get violent.

"Come on, my love. We can continue this in my bedroom back at home." She said, and began walking away with Souji. As they were walking away, Yukiko glanced at the ladies one more time, and put one of hands in Souji's butt pocket, just to add the cherry on top. 

"You know, I'm planning on to keep your word. With the "continue this in my bedroom part"." Souji said.

"Blah, you got to unconventionally touch my ass without my permission." Yukiko replied.

"So did you though!"

"Oh, so you don't want me to touch your ass anymore?" Yukiko smirked.

"I could make the same threat to you, ya know." Souji retaliated.

"Touche, love." They both laughed.

"Now come on, I want to visiting Yosuke soon. We need to get going."

"You would rather hang out with Yosuke then be in bedroom with me?" Souji rolled his eyes.

"Well, me going to hang out with Yosuke isn't a complete bluff, as is the latter." Yukiko laughed.

"Oh fine. I bet Chie has been worried about me, since I haven't seen her in about a week since I've spent most of it fishing with your dumb ass. Should probably go see her, and tell everyone the news that you are back." Souji laughed.

"You are never going to let me live down the fish thing, are you?"

"Nope."

_

"Yosuke, there is no way I am letting you get a motorcycle!" Souji exited the elevator to the food court saw a familiar looking short brown haired lady with pins on her green athletic jacket and a brownish orange kind of messy haired man with headphones around his neck. Souji smiled and got a little closer so he could hear their conversation better, but so they couldn't see him.

"Why not! You're not my mom!" Yosuke said.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself by buying a motorcycle!" Chie replied.

Souji smirked and thought "_Come on Yosuke, you've got her. Use what I've taught you!_"

"Oh? You're worried about me aren't you? That's sweet of you. Didn't know you cared so much." Yosuke said in a rather charming tone and smiled at her. Chie looked shocked and was taken aback at the sudden change in the conversation. Her face was red in embarrassment.

Souji did a mental fist pump. He could tell Yosuke was probably doing the same.

"W-Well no duh I care! You're a cl-close friend of mine... of course I care..." Chie was now starring at the ground in embarrassment. Souji could see that Yosuke was starting to blush as well, even though he could tell he was trying to keep his cool.

"Well... I'll think about it, okay?" Yosuke said.

"You'll think about it? I don't know what I would do if I found out you had an accident and like, died or something! You better not get it! It's to dangerous!" Chie yelled. Her voice was cracking. Yosuke blushed even harder, seeing how passionate she was about this and his safety.

"Okay, okay... I won't get a motorcycle."

"Good. Thank you... look Yosuke. I... c-care about you a lot and..." Chie paused. Yosuke looked at her expectingly.

"UGH!" Chie yelled. Yosuke staggered back at her sudden anger.

"I've said to much, I gotta go." Chie said as fast as she could and practically ran out of the food court.

Souji watched as Yosuke's look of disappointment turned into grand satisfaction. Yosuke did a little fist pump and saw him mouth the word "progress".

Souji quickly stood up being his hiding spot and shouted at Yosuke. Pointing his finger at him. Smile written all over his face.

"Yosuke, you suave and smooth son of a bitch! Make me so damn proud!"

**AN: Can't wait to start adding in the other characters. Should be a lot of fun. Got a lot of ideas. But that means we won't be getting any SoujixYukiko action for a little bit. Sorry guys. But hey, better to keep the readers wanting instead of them being sick of it.**

**Another thing, are words like bitch and orgy pushing the T that far? The mystical fanfiction police aren't gonna come and get me right? **

**And as always, more tips on my writing and feedback on what you are liking and not liking are always welcome. Follow me on twitter at twitter(DOT)com/Hylianhero1991.**


End file.
